Last Chance
by floragois
Summary: ABO- OMEGAVERSE (OTAYURI) Yuri Plisetsky é um ômega que nunca aceitou ser diminuído por seu segundo gênero. Sua determinação e força de vontade foram cruciais para que ele se formasse em Medicina, curso notoriamente dominado por alphas. Uma vez formado, Yuri recebe a notícia de que seu amigo e cunhado, Yuuri Katsuki, está passando por uma gravidez de risco e decide usar s


_Quando olhei em volta me encontrava em alguma floresta tropical, o clima era ameno, o som da brisa reconfortante e convidativo, havia vários tons de verde nas árvores, os sons dos pássaros me davam a sensação de paz e tranquilidade._

 _Avistei uma trilha de areia na qual me levou até uma praia, de uma areia branca e águas cristalinas que eu poderia ver de forma perfeita os recifes de corais. Eu já havia julgado que estava sozinho até que pude vê-lo em pé observando o pôr do sol, e não me senti surpreso, já o esperava aparecer. Esse homem estava sempre presente em meus sonhos desde que eu me lembrava, porém não fazia ideia de quem eu me aproximei, ele se virou para mim com um sorriso e aqueles olhos de um preto tão intenso que parecia me puxar e prender em seu olhar._

 _Sempre consegui distinguir seus olhos e seu sorriso, era o máximo que distinguia de seu rosto. Seus cabelos negros igual carvão em jogados de lado revelando uma parte raspada. Os olhos que eu amava observar.Só de observá-lo eu sentia como se algo dentro de mim finalmente encontrasse o seu lugar._

— _Vem aqui — Disse ele sorrindo de canto e me estendendo a mão, caminhei em sua direção e quando estava quase segurando sua mão sinto algo me puxando e ele gritando meu nome... E acordo de mais uma interminável noite de sonos._

— Acorda para a vida, estamos atrasados Yuri!— Ouvi os gritos escandalosos de Milla, ela me empurrou mais e eu continuei ignorando a velha maldita. Ela sabia o quanto eu odiava ser acordado aos gritos, e como meu humor ficava. Aliás, quem nesse mundo ficaria confortável em ser acordado aos gritos? Ainda mais os de Milla. Revirei na cama me encolhendo entre os colchões.

— Se você não levantar desta cama, nesse exato momento, jogarei seu livro favorito no vaso e darei descarga!- Abri os olhos espantado, a maldita beta estava em pé com a mão na cintura e a outra balançando meu livro das Crônicas de Nárnia.

A olhei com a expressão de um susto fingido, Milla abriu um sorriso travesso no rosto.

— Acabei de sair de um cio, me de um desconto. — A ruiva revirou os olhos.

Levantei da cama resmungando e me arrastando para o guarda roupa quando escutei-a dar outro grito me fazendo pular e girar para ela.

— Qual é seu problema? Eu estou em pé e vou escolher uma roupa para tomar o banho, cacete! Não grita.

Eu já estava puxando uma blusa de animal print e um jeans qualquer. Milla soltou um gemido e tomou a roupa da minha mão e correu para a porta.

— Você não vai chegar no Japão parecendo uma onça fugida do zoológico, obviamente eu já escolhi o que você irá usar, está no banheiro. Agora vou me arrumar e esperar você junto ao táxi.

Ela saiu cantarolando para seu quarto e pude ouvir o barulho de música sendo ligada — Deus salve a rainha Rihanna— Revirei os olhos, eu realmente senti vontade de matá-la, meu gosto por moda não era ruim... sempre me vesti de uma forma largada, e tinha um maldito fraco para estampas de onças e tigres, até porque um estudante de medicina sem dinheiro mal tem tempo para verdade muitos tinham,minha turma era formada quase majoritariamente por alphas ricos e betas de classe média. Era assustador constatar que eu era o único ômega naquele curso, a maioria fazia cursos voltados para áreas pedagógicas ou que não tinham grande destaque no mercado de trabalho.

Me dirigi ao banheiro e fiz minhas higienes, após o banho parei em frente ao espelho do banheiro e me avaliei, nunca fui nada impressionante, a minha aparência frágil me irritava, ainda mais na área que eu escolhi onde os Alphas achavam que um Omega era incapaz de alcançar um cargo que não fosse de enfermeiro. Mas eu havia feito eles engolirem suas palavras! Eu estudei ao ponto de sair como o primeiro colocado no vestibular.

Ainda me sentia fraco pelo cio conturbado, passar por um período desses sem um companheiro era doloroso. Mas eu não confiava em alguém o suficiente para chamar nesse momento, uma mordida era tudo que eu não precisava. A sociedade viam os ômega como um buraco louco para ser preenchido, e isso era absurdamente irritante para mim. Havia ômega que lutam por seu direito, eram poucos, mas suficiente para fundar um movimento e até mesmo um partido que nos representava. Foi dessa forma que eu havia ganho o direito de cursar Medicina, um dos cursos que antes eram somente para alphas e betas.

Olhei aborrecido para a porta do banheiro e vi o cabide pendurado com as roupas que Milla escolheu, era um jeans negro super justo com alguns rasgões e um casaco de moletom com um tigre. Dei um sorriso de lado, ela me perturbava mas ainda deixava as coisas no meu gosto. O casaco era largo e grande o suficiente para esconder as marcas causadas no cio.

 _ **Yuri Plisetsky, trate de usar essa roupa com o coturno que lhe dei de aniversário! Não me obrigue a usar força física.**_

Fiquei observando a roupa enquanto prendia meu cabelo em um coque frouxo com alguns fios soltos, eu estava indo lá cuidar de Yuuri e de sua gravidez, mas quem sabe não fixar raízes no Japão? Era um dos países que mais aderiram a causa ômega, dando as costas assim ao passado arcaico que tinha. Seria bom ficar perto do meu irmão Victor e ver o bebê dele com o Porco crescer.

Afinal de contas eu tenho 22 anos e ainda não fiz muitos planos de futuro, minha única certeza era a minha profissão, a minha vontade de ter um apartamento e criar um gatinho. Decidi me vestir e olhei meu rosto no espelho, eu estava com olheiras por causa do maldito sonho que me perseguia há anos. Milla dizia que talvez seria algo com o alpha que eu estou destinado, mas eu quero distância dessa "raça" maldita, nunca me envolveria com um tipo que se acha superior só por causa de um segundo gênero qualquer. Abri minha nécessaire de viagem separando minha pílula inibidora de feromônio, talvez durante a viagem eu mudasse para injeções.

Passei a mão pelo pescoço, essas pílulas diárias evitavam que eu usasse o colar para evitar mordidas, algo bastante constrangedor e manchado pela prostituição. Já que ômega prostitutos os usavam para evitar a mordida de seus clientes durante programas normais ou até mesmo quando vendiam seus cios para algum maldito pervertido.

Ao chegar ao lobby do prédio pude ver Milla ajudando ao taxista a por nossas malas no bagageiro, ela parecia uma modelo com sua escolha de roupa. Usava um sobretudo fechado vinho que chegava a altura de suas coxas, com botas que era até os joelhos; como essa garota conseguia combinar peças assim? Eu iria parecer um jeca com uma combinação ousada como essa. Milla era uma beta, por isso a escolha de morar com ela era algo seguro ainda mais nos meus cios, trabalhava como professora de ballet e Street dance.

Sendo sincero me surpreenderia se essa mulher não causasse um ataque cardíaco em alguma japonesa desprevenida . Segui rindo na direção dela, enquanto a mesma pulava animada e entrava no carro, eu precisava dessa animação para encarar meu futuro. Lembrei da voz fraca de Yuuri na última ligação e me senti triste, ser ómega já era algo absurdamente difícil pelos preconceitos, agora o corpo dele não suportava muito bem a gestação.

Olhei pela última vez o prédio onde morávamos, não tinha certeza de quanto tempo passaria fora, havíamos decidido voltar apenas depois de uma melhora significativa na saúde do meu cunhado. Nossas faculdades já estavam concluídas, então como não tínhamos pendência na Rússia, não haveria motivos para ter pressa para voltar.

Depois de uma exaustiva viagem, onde aturei Milla resmungando durante o sono. O filho irritante da passageira da frente que era uma criança super mimada que não parava quieta, e outros infortúnios como uma comissária de bordo ignorante. Eu só sentia vontade de tomar um banho quente e depois me afundar em uma cama confortável e aconchegante e quem sabe dormir por uns 10 anos?

Pegamos um táxi no aeroporto e seguimos direto ao endereço que Victor nos entregou por mensagem. Estacionamos em frente a um grande portão, seus muros eram cobertos por trepadeiras, olhei novamente o endereço e confirmei que era o que estava escrito. Após pagar ao motorista e descemos do táxi, fiquei observando o portão atordoado enquanto Mila falava ao telefone com seu pai. Porque sempre Victor era tão esbanjador e exagerado?

Milla estava resmungando no telefone com o pai, decidi esperar. Porém do nada interrompendo-a em meio a uma frase uma moto Morini Corsaro apareceu em uma velocidade absurda, motos não me impressionava, eu só pude reconhecer o modelo por causa do amor de Milla por aqueles monstros de duas rodas.

— PUTA QUE PARIU! VOCÊ É CEGO SEU MERDA?! — Olhei para ela enquanto a mesma xingava o piloto igual um marinheiro bêbado, se eu não estivesse bastante estressado pela viagem certamente acharia graça da cena.

Enquanto ela o ameaçava de quebrar seus ossos -sim, a menina que não matava nem moscas estava fazendo ameaças-. Ele tirou o capacete silenciando-a. Fiquei impressionado quando notei que o piloto era uma jovem, a garota morena penteou os cabelos pretos longos com a mão direita enquanto segurava o capacete com a esquerda; um sorriso de escárnio brotou no rosto dela quando viu a expressão embasbacada de Milla. A mulher era maravilhosa, tenho que admitir.

— E aí — Fez uma pose — Estão perdidos? — E aí está o sorriso, grandes peças brancas perfeitamente alinhadas que pareciam reluzir porém de uma forma bem falsa.

Me segurei para esconder meu sorriso diante a expressão de assombro de Milla, sério que essa mulher conseguiu perder a língua? Aí está um grande sinal apocalíptico, Milla Babicheva perdendo a voz diante de alguém.

Engasgada demais para responder, tomei a frente da situação. Ah, como eu a perturbaria mais tarde com isso.

— Não estamos perdidos, vim aqui visitar Victor e Yuuri Nikiforov. — Quando citei o nome deles, ela soltou mais um sorriso, porém desta vez autêntico e entusiasmado.

— Que coincidência eu vim pelo mesmo motivo que vocês. — Disse ela piscando, podia jurar que ouvi a beta ruiva soltando um suspiro. Mais alguma coisa para ser usada contra ela, tinha como esse dia melhorar? — A propósito meu nome é Sala.

— Prazer, A propósito Sala — Zombei — Sou Yuri Plisetsky e está estátua de boca aberta é Mila. — Apertei sua mão enquanto me esquivava de um tapa da ruiva.

— Não me provoca, garoto!

— Muito prazer, e que bela estátua. — Ela piscou para Milla e deu um sorriso enorme, que na mesma hora ficou vermelha igual um tomate.

— Ah... podemos entrar? — Disse estalando os dedos na frente das duas para ter atenção.

Sala ainda sorridente se identificou no interfone e acenou para que acompanhássemos ela. Quando os portões se abriram deparei-me com o maior jardim que já vira na vida. Se eu tivesse visto o Éden alguma vez, com certeza seria dessa forma; um pessegueiro majestoso madurava os pêssegos enquanto flores pigmentadas em rosa claro caíam junto ao caule. O telhado rústico feitos com tijolinhos de barro, estava coberto de madressilvas e orquídeas alimentando-se por seus velames expostos.

Enquanto eu admirava a beleza do local, as duas seguiam mais a frente em uma conversa animada sobre motos e como elas eram melhor do que carros, me desliguei completamente do assunto e olhei a casa. Ela era em estilo Provençal, o que a tornava chique e confortável. Ao adentrar a sala ela era espaçosa, com móveis clássicos e venezianas que abriam uma visão maravilhosa para um jardim, um homem loiro, entrou na sala e abraçou Sala que lhe beijou a testa sorrindo. Não consegui sentir nenhum feromônio vindo dos dois, o que era bastante normal já que praticamente todos usavam pílulas inibidoras.

— Trouxe amigos, Sala?

— Esta é Chris, ela é tipo um braço direito do Viktor. Chris, estes são Yuri e Milla, os encontrei na entrada — Os olhos dele brilharam a escutar meu nome.

— Fico muito feliz por você finalmente vir passar um tempo aqui, passei anos querendo conhecer o irmão mais novo de Viktor.

— Demorei a vir, mas não foi por falta de vontade.

— Agora imagino que devem estar cansados, enquanto eu levo a mala de vocês para os quartos Sala pode acompanhá-lo até Yuuri que está na biblioteca?

— Yuri, quer que eu o acompanhe ou posso ir ver onde ficam os quartos?-Milla estava preocupada comigo como sempre, mas eu sentia que precisava de privacidade, neguei com a cabeça e fui em direção a sala de leitura. Sala me acompanhou em silêncio até a porta, tocou no meu ombro dando um sorriso de lado e seguiu para onde a ruiva estava segurando uma mala.

Na soleira da porta pude ver Yuuri sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de uma grande veneziana com vista para o jardim dos fundos, havia um livro em seu colo e uma xícara na mesinha ao lado, ele parecia completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Assim que adentrei a sala ele virou a cabeça assustado e quando olhou pra mim sorriu me reconhecendo, ele continuava com a aparência jovem de sempre, até porque ele ainda era novo, mas pude notar um ar de cansaço e olheiras.

Yuuri era o maior representante do movimento ômega em seu país, e um dos maiores do mundo. Apesar de ter se casado com meu irmão, que é um alpha, sempre manteve o controle de sua vida e de suas escolhas. Várias das recentes conquistas em seu país vinham de protestos e lutas judiciais que ele havia dado início. Porém agora estava fraco e debilitado pela gravidez, corria muitos riscos e tinha ganho até mesmo a opção de não levar aquela gestação até o fim. Mas ele não desistiu, e isso só me fez admira-lo ainda mais.

— Olá katsudon , senti sua falta. — Disse enquanto corria para lhe dar um abraço, ele beijou minha testa e tive que me conter para não chorar.

— Então o meu cunhado está tão grande assim! Mas olha, seu cabelo está batendo na cintura.- Ele alisou meu rosto sorrindo. — Realmente agora você é um homem adulto.

Sentei na poltrona na sua frente, não largando sua mão, pela primeira vez em anos eu me sentia em casa. Pela sala de leitura era visível fotografias de meu avô, quando novo e também na idade que morreu, havia fotos minhas quando bebê e na minha infância, Victor em várias fases da sua vida, e foto do casal no casamento e lua de mel. Imagens de Yuuri em suas palestras e ajudas humanitárias pelo mundo. Aquele lugar gritava "lar", pela primeira vez em anos eu me sentia pertencente a um lugar.

— Soube que você terminou a faculdade de Medicina com louvores, estou tão orgulhoso de você. É tão bom ver que decidiu dedicar a sua vida a ajudar outras pessoas.

— Eu não quero falar sobre essas coisas agora. Quero saber da sua saúde, é o motivo principal de ter vindo. — O olhei sério, ele ajeitou o óculos e me encarou.

— São problemas bobos, preciso de mais nutrientes para o bebê, meu corpo está um pouco fraco para manter a gravidez— Me disse serio virando o rosto para observar o jardim. Senti que ele queria aparentar menos do que realmente sentia. O que era normal vindo de Yuuri.

— Desde quando isso é bobo? Acredite porco, eu vou ficar no seu pé o tempo todo para comer bem e não carregar peso— Disse quase gritando e me pondo em pé.

Ele me olhou sorrindo e apalpou a poltrona na sua frente indicando que deveria me sentar.

— Eu serei um bom paciente Doutor Plisetsky. Quem sabe assim aproveitamos mais?

Não engoli mais o choro, eu não queria ouvir essas palavras vindo dele.

— Yuri, não estou aqui, me conte tudo que aconteceu nesses anos que estive longe de você. Alias, Victor está ansioso para ver você quando chegar da empresa.

Suspirei fundo e contei tudo que havia acontecido com detalhes, não que nesse período não nos falássemos, mas eram sempre ligações curtas. Eu tinha pouco tempo, e o dividia entre a faculdade e um trabalho de meio período dando aula de ballet.

— Enquanto está aqui no Japão, eu gostaria que trabalhasse no Hospital de um amigo meu, ele ouviu sobre você e está interessado em integra-lo a equipe médica. — Ele falou me olhando enquanto bebia seu chá.

— Yuuri, não sei se sou qualificado o suficiente para trabalhar em um grande hospital. — Fiz uma careta. O hospital que Yuuri falava era de Minami, um amigo próximo do ômega que tinha um grande hospital renomado mundialmente.

— Você é mais do que qualificado e sabe disso, sei que não quer ficar parado no tempo que estiver aqui e nada me deixaria mais feliz que você trabalhando lá.

Suspirei e decidi mudar de assunto.

— Quem é aquela Sala? Nunca ouvi você falar dela, e ela parece tão a vontade aqui.

— Sala era filha adotiva de uma cliente minha do escritório de advocacia,que não resistiu a um tumor no pulmão, ela não tem mais ninguém nesse mundo então decidi cuidar dela. Me perdoe por nunca a ter mencionado em uma das ligações mas não me parecia algo que se fala por telefone.

— Não precisa se desculpar, só me surpreendi.

— Ela só está passando uns dias aqui enquanto está fazendo uma exposição em uma galeria famosa no centro da cidade. Sala é uma pintora muito reconhecida.

— Hum, ela está hospedada aqui? Milla vai ficar eufórica com isso.

Começamos a rir.

— Ela está hospedada no apartamento de um amigo da época da faculdade que mora na cidade. Você vai esbarrar muito com eles já que os dois acham que são minhas babás, Otabek na verdade está aqui desde cedo, mas está trancado no escritório vendo umas papeladas da empresa da família. — Ele revirou os olhos e gesticulou com desprezo, começamos a rir até eu bocejar.

— Eu diria que você o conheceria na hora do almoço, mas você parece um zumbi depois dessa viagem. Alias, seu cheiro está começando a me atingir daqui, vá tomar seus supressores antes de dormir.

Dei língua pra ele que começou a rir, eu realmente estava um caco e sabia que meu cheiro não estava perceptível. Decidi que estava na hora de dormir, pois a noite iríamos encontrar Pichit e Seung.

Pichit era um beta maravilhoso tanto fisicamente quanto em personalidade, nos conhecemos em seu primeiro dia de aula quando todas as garotas se jogavam aos seus pés por causa de seu rosto, porém algo que ninguém notou além de mim e Milla era que ele também gostava de rapazes, assim nasceu uma grande amizade entre os três até o dia que Pichit resolveu se mudar e investir no seu sonho de fotografar pelo mundo. Seung era noivo de Pichit, haviam se conhecido na Coréia, um garoto tímido e reservado, na minha opinião um grande antisocial, que eu nunca tive muito contato, mas que também tinha decidido estudar no exterior junto com o namorado.


End file.
